Cedric and Taranee
by GenderBender25
Summary: My friend received a prompt and talked me into writing it. This is how it goes. I hope whoever made that prompt is happy and I'll have them know I think that idea is discussing so I tried to make it...less... I don't really think it worked but, at least he ain't a snake man. Maybe AU. Maybe not. But one thing for sure: NO MORE CHAPTERS! THIS IS A SICK IDEA!


**I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or this idea, it was a prompt and my friend managed to talk me into writing this and I put it off for three nce months and I dread writing this now. What a good friend am I?**

**I can't believe I'm writing this...ok, let's get this over with.**

* * *

The music blared in my ears. A pounding headache was just starting to form. The flashing lights weren't helping for that.

Why did I even agree to go to the club?

Why did I insist on getting the drinks?

Why did I have to get lost along the way?

"Hey pretty girl, wanna dance?" some weirdo jeered at me. I turned away from him and picked up my pace.

Somehow I found my way to a secluded part of the club that had a balcony. I stepped out onto it to get some fresh air.

"Why're you out here?" A voice asked, resulting in me jumping so high I almost fell off the balcony. That is, if the mysterious owner of the voice hadn't caught my waist. "Careful," he chided.

"Um..not that I'm ungrateful but...could you...ah, let go?"

He glanced down at his hand snatched it back to his person. His, "Sorry," was accompanied by a shy grin.

I swiped my eyes over him, noticing his tall and lanky stature, his bright blue eyes, and golden blond hair. He seemed to be in his twenties, like me. When his icy orbs focused on my hair I was sure he was going to make an, "Now, that can't be your natural color," comment followed by a, "i know how to find out what is." But instead he said, "Nice hair. It suits you." A small pause was interrupted by him saying, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Curtice but please, call me Curt." Any caution in my mind about him not saying his last name was droned out by Curt's fabulous smile.

"I'm Taranee but you can call Terra, all my friends do."

He smiled, "Well Terra, can I buy you a drink?" I smiled at him and nodded. I guess this night isn't_ so_ bad.

* * *

The music was too loud. The bodies pressed together were to thick. But I was too wasted to notice.

The only think i was completely aware of was Curt's body pressed close to mine and the rhythm at which we danced.

The way it felt when he grinds his hips against mine. The way his hands rested possessively on my hips. His scent. His sweet nothings whispered in my ear.

I didn't even notice when we stepped out of the mass of tangled bodies to sit down and rest. Or make out. Whichever came first.

There was something familiar about this Curt but I couldn't place it. For some reason i thought he should've had longer hair and purple eyes but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

What I did know was that we somehow made it into a taxi and were headed...to my apartment. Did i say where my apartment was? I don't remember.

I blanked out as one second we were in the taxi and the next we were stumbling up the stairs to my room. Why didn't we take the elevator?

My back slammed against a hard wooden surface that had to be my door. I detached my mouth from Curt's to open the door only for our lips to reconnect as we lost our balance when the door swung open. Curt was forced to bring a hand out of my shirt to catch the doorway. I think he mumbled something close to, "Tha woulda urt." But I'm not entirely sure.

What happened next is all just a blur of kisses, gropings, tossing of cloths, and falling onto my bed. I vaguely remember wrapping my legs around Curt's torso and arching my back to his touch but then it goes completely black.

When I woke up in the morning with a major headache and sore limbs, I vowed never to go to a club again. Even if that smell of bacon coming from my kitchen smells _really_ nice. Getting wasted and having a stranger over is so not worth it.


End file.
